NO TITLE
by CHINKINESS-ROCKS
Summary: well this is my first fanfic and i couldnt think up a title so yea.sakura is killed and is sent to the soul society and becomes a shinigami captain in the .. division.sakuken read and find out what happens.rating may change you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic no flames please.-_-**

**I don't own naruto or bleach.

* * *

**

Unohana-taicho looked at the pink haired girl that was brought in by a few officers that were patrolling. She was a very beautiful girl, waist length pink hair, all the right curves, and _assets_ almost as big as Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

The captains were going to have a meeting so Unohana told her fukutaicho, Isane, to bring the girl when she wakes up.

* * *

_TWO HOURS LATER-_-

* * *

_

Sakura groaned as she shifted in consciousness. She was sore on her right side. She felt a warm feeling going into her wound and she opened her eyes. She saw a girl with shirt gray hair wearing a black traditional kimono like top and hakama pants.

"Where am I?"

"You are at Soul Society…"

"Please we must go see Sou-taicho."

"Who's that?."

"The first captain commander." (if I get anything wrong can you please help me. Thank you ^.^)

* * *

_First Division

* * *

_

"Unohana-taicho have you found out anything about the girl yet?" said Yamamoto-taicho.

"No, not yet she hasn't woken up so I told Isane to bring her when she awakens."

_*Knock knock*_

"Enter"

Isane opened the doors and led Sakura to Sou-taicho. Sakura was very nervous because of all the stress that she received from the captains.

Sakura seeing that Sou-taicho was the person in front of her she bowed.

"You are Sakura Haruno from the shinobi dimension correct?"

"Hai"

"So this is why you were talking about the shinobi dimension?"asked Yoruichi.

"Exactly, Haruno Sakura you have extraordinary abilities and we would want to know if you would like to become a shinigami"

"Death god?"

Yamamoto nodes his head and asks again.

"Hmmmmm, sure I guess."

"Well that's good, but you need to attend the shinigami academy, is that okay with you Haruno-san?"

"It's fine." She waved her hand indicating it was okay.

* * *

_AFTER THE MEETING, OUTSIDE OF THE FIRST DIVISION

* * *

_

"Well that was interesting wasn't it Kensei?"asked Shinji.

"Hm? Yea" Kensei said dazed.

"OHhhhhhh, Kensei's gotta crush" said Mashiro, his fukutaicho, in a bubbly voice.

"No I don't!"

"Then let's go say hi to her at the academy now!"

"Fine" Kensei grumbled

**Well that's it for the first chapter i guess. if you have any questions i'll try to answer them and please help me if i did something wrong.**

**R&R too no flames please! PEACE^.^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the next chapter I guess ^.^**

**So enjoy.

* * *

**

_At the shinigami academy, Shinōreijutsuin

* * *

_

Sakura was lying on her bed thinking about how she died….

FLASHBACK!(imma just write how she dies and not the whole fight cuz I'm lazy)

_Sakura was facing the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, because while on a mission with her team they were ambushed, started fighting, the rest of round her team gets killed cept her, and now she just trying to survive. Sakura has a huge gash on her right side and she's low on chakra. Pein knowing she was low on chakra ran behind her and stabbed her in the back. "Damn it." Then Sakura fell to the ground, dead._

End Flashback -_-

After thinking that she stood up to go take a shower. When she walk out she was wearing the standard academy uniform, a red hakama and a white shirt( I don't know what it's called). After just laying on her bed for five minutes there was a knock .

"Come in." After saying that 9th division captain, Muguruma Kensei, and lieutenant, Kuna Mashiro, entered her room.

"Hello…Ano…. Is there something you need?"

"We just wanted to meet you, I'm Kuna Mashiro lieutenant of the 9th division" the green haired girl said in a bubbly voice. "And this is my captain, Muguruma Kensei."

"Haruno Sakura"

After introductions they started talking about themselves, well more Sakura and Mashiro than Kensei.

* * *

**I guess that's all for now. Also who do you want Sakura to be with and do you want Kensei and them to be hollowfied? Bye bye…**


End file.
